


A Week

by teamchaosprez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Coming Out, Consent, Crushes, Cunnilingus, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Just gals being pals, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, there is so much communication and consent in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that a single night of drunken sex could push Peridot and Lapis from being roommates with a mutual crush to regularly fucking and maybe - just maybe - eventually becoming girlfriends and standing up to the homophobia surrounding both of their family lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One - Saturday, The Night of the Party

**Author's Note:**

> So I challenged myself to write a seven chapter fic in one week, and this is what this is. Daily updates until completion. Hopefully anyway. There will be smut, mild or explicit, in almost every chapter, so read with caution. Before you ask; yes, they are in love with each other, but have yet to admit it.
> 
> This chapter's name is "Saturday" because it takes place on a Saturday. Yes, this whole thing is going to happen in the course of one week both real-time and in-fic.

Peridot was completely, absolutely, and undeniably wasted.

She didn't need a blood alcohol level test to know it – she had just gone to her first college party in the middle of her second semester of freshman year, which also meant that she had just gotten her first taste of alcohol that wasn't limited to a sip at church every Sunday when she was still living with her parents and would undoubtedly have to as soon as summer started up. In fact, she had almost skipped out on the party altogether, and wasn't entirely sure if she was glad that Jasper had convinced her or if she was absolutely regretting it. She supposed she would be able to tell that when the hangover started – and she was bound to regret it if she was going by that. Whatever. She was a _college student,_ so she was allowed to make decisions that would definitely going to make her parents disappointed in her if they ever found out. As if being a lesbian didn't do that enough – and she was in the closet due to their homophobia anyway, so it wasn't like they had anything else to be pissed at her about.

Unfortunately, as she found out when her roommate Lapis – who had drunk about as much as her but could handle her alcohol ten times better – was helping her to her dorm, her feigned straightness was absolutely no match for the influence of several shots of tequila. She'd already had a massive crush on the slightly older girl – Lapis was eighteen and had graduated with the class she'd been in since kindergarten, whereas Peridot was seventeen until August and had skipped the first grade – and now that she was drunk, said crush had made its way to the forefront of her mind. Her gaze kept wandering to the Hawaiian girl, with her short and messy black hair with blue tips and the expression on her face that was almost _too_ tired for someone that had only been a legal adult for the last four months or so. She had a sort of quiet sadness to her, and a mystery that Peridot had been longing to solve since they met back in August. And now that her judgment was somewhat clouded and she had already made one bad decision, well, she couldn't see the harm in another one.

Lapis escorted her to the couch in front of the TV and checked to make sure that she needed anything, which Peridot thought was sweet and was also embarrassed to see that it had made her blush. At first, the blonde said no, though she quickly backtracked; “Actually, I was, uh, hoping you might like to keep me company for a little while?,” she asked, but probably in a far more slurred and tilted tone than she heard. She wanted to... have... _sex_ with Lapis. People had intercourse when they were wasted all the time, right? She could probably just pass it off as her being drunk off her ass in the morning, even if she knew that the older girl – who was smarter than she let on – would be able to see through that in just s moment. Lapis was from a situation much like hers, had ranted about it several times, and occasionally would be worked up to tears by her own internalized homophobia – and she knew that it was even more severe for her, because she had gone to a Catholic school where theology classes pounded it into students' heads on at least a weekly basis that homosexuality was a sin. At least Peridot had only had to suffer through going to church and listening to her parents discuss the politics of it whenever it came on television... and yet, Lapis had been out for the last two years of her life, and had been kicked out and disowned as soon as college started because of it.

Maybe one of the reasons she was so enamored with the older girl was _because_ she was brave enough to go through all of that and _still_ come out of it as a stronger version of herself. She was everything that Peridot wasn't – reckless, kind of rebellious, assertive, brave, _beautiful._ The blonde couldn't help but feel that... maybe... she and her roommate would make a good couple, would help each other grow up and love each other while doing so. But, of course, that mostly just came around in the form of getting thirsty for her and wanting some good old fashioned lesbian sex while drunk off her ass. Yeah, she was exceedingly ashamed of herself, and it was becoming stronger by the minute, but whatever. She would figure it out as she went along instead of having a well developed plan... and she could feel herself making an unforgivably massive amount of mistakes already.

She must have missed the answer to her question, because by the time she had shaken herself and gotten out of her thoughts, Lapis was sitting next to her and putting some ocean documentary on Netflix. Peridot blinked, stunned, before just turning her attention to the electronic in front of them and trying to focus on the blurred shapes moving around on the screen. She was wearing her glasses, but everything was still all wonky in her vision – she wondered how many shots of tequila she'd had, and wondered if it would be a good idea to ask... though it didn't take long for her thought process to wander back to _how the hell_ she would go about wooing Lapis. She supposed that she could start out smile, like resting her head on the other's shoulder, but that might be seen as creepy, or she could just be blunt and let it out immediately. Well, people always said that being straightforward was the best way to go about things, so why not?

And that's the story of how Peridot turned to her crush of six months and asked, “Would you like to have sex with me, Lapis?”

Dead silence followed for a couple of seconds, though it felt like years. The older girl slowly turned her head to stare at her, an appalled expression in her deep blue eyes. “What.”

“Do you want to – y'know – have sex with me?,” Peridot repeated, faltering a little. “I've, uh. Liked you since we met. And I'm gay, but I'm in the closet because my parents disapprove of gay people. And I'm drunk and kind of fed up with pretending, so would you like to have sex with me?”

Lapis was worryingly silent for a few more moments before she finally replied. “Peri, your judgment is clouded. You're drunk. You can't _really_ consent like this, and you'll probably spend the next several years of your life regretting it. So as cute as you are and as much as I like you back, nah, I think I'll pass. But I'm impressed with you for asking so bluntly like that.”

Oh, no, she hadn't just poured out her desires to the girl she liked to get rejected just because she was drunk! She was the one _initiating_ it, for Christ's sake, she wasn't going to call date rape or anything like that, and she would definitely remember it later anyway. The blonde rested her head on Lapis' arms and gave her the most pleading look she could manage, green eyes wide and lower lip sticking out slightly. “Come on, Lapis, _pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?_ It took me getting drunk to work up the courage to ask you, but I know what I'm doing, I promise!” She probably sounded a little desperate, but she was beyond caring at the moment. Her arms wrapped around Lapis, cheek smooshed against her arm.

The olive skinned girl hesitated for a while, biting her lower lip, before she sighed and relented. “Okay, okay, but if you start feeling uncomfortable or like you don't want to do this anymore, you _have_ to tell me,” she spoke in a stern tone before just going for it, moving forward to connect their lips in a kiss that was heated just as Peridot was nodding her head in agreement. The blonde wasted no time in cooperating, tilting her head for easier access. She had never done anything like this before, so she was trusting Lapis to know what she was doing and take care of everything.

The older of the two began trailing kisses down her jawline and to her throat, making Peridot make a soft noise of approval. Her inexperience must have been obvious based on how many noises she was making just with the very beginning stages of their foreplay, and she might have been a little embarrassed about it if she wasn't a) drunk as hell and b) very caught up in the moment. Lapis slowly eased her so that she was laying on her back on the couch, being very gentle; Peridot was almost _surprised_ by the tenderness that her roommate was using.

Lapis slowly removed her own shirt, and Peridot could do nothing but gawk – she was even prettier when partially naked than she was when she was dressed, if that was even possible. Her stomach was flat, but not unhealthily so, and her shoulders were a bit more strong than most would expect due to her history as the swim captain of every team she had found herself on. Her breasts were just the right size – B cups, maybe – and looked very soft, and the blonde wanted to touch them more than anything else. Her skirt was unclasped and dropped to the side, and Peridot's attention was brought to her thin legs and softly rounded hips, the curves small enough to be disguised easily by clothes. She wore lacy panties and a light teal bra, complete with a bow in the middle. The younger of the two swallowed dryly – it wasn't _fair_ how gorgeous Lapis was!

Her roommate shifted off the couch slightly so she could help _her_ strip, and while Peridot hadn't been particularly insecure about her body before, she certainly was in light of such a fucking lovely human being. Still, she cooperated, shifting so that it wouldn't be overly difficult. Peridot herself had quite a quite large bust and generous curves at her hips, but she was... rather chubby, with a depressing amount of pudge on her stomach and thick thighs. Her skin was pasty and pale, and underneath her clothes she just wore black boxers and a sports bra. “You're such a lesbian,” Lapis commented on her choice of underwear as she quit her attention on her in order to shift around to unclasp her own bra and toss it to the side with the rest of their clothes, making her splutter and blush.

“Says the one who is literally about to have sex with another girl!,” the blonde replied indignantly, though she reached around to follow suit and fumble with her own bra clasp. Lapis giggled slightly in response, and Peridot's face was burning red when she finally got her undergarment off and tossed it to the side in a similar fashion to her partner. It landed about a foot away from the rest of the pile of clothes – thankfully, the older girl didn't comment on it and instead leaned forward to press a gentle kiss in the valley between her breasts. The blonde moaned softly.

“So are you,” she finally pointed out, proceeding to press a bunch of kisses against her stomach – that tickled, though Peridot stubbornly kept herself from laughing, unable to do much but squirm. “You know, you're pretty adorable,” Lapis muttered against her skin, and whilst the geek was tempted to snap back that no, she wasn't, she really didn't want to ruin what was going on. “I'm looking forward to hearing the sounds you make later.”

While the lewdness of the statement normally would have made Peridot squawk out loud, right now it just made the heat building up in her gut even stronger. Lapis kissed her way down to just beneath the blonde's navel, and her heart gave a slight lurch of anticipation, watching with wide eyes as the older girl hooked one finger around the waistband of her panties and gently pulled them down. “Oh, my god, you're already soaked,” the older girl mumbled in a tone that was almost one of wonder, and Peridot was about to yell at her for just gawking when she felt a single finger drag up the slit of her entrance. The blonde let out a soft noise that was almost a moan, resting her head back and closing her eyes in a state of just relaxation.

Lapis continued simply stroking her for a couple of moments, and Peridot was content to just let her do that – but the steadily yet torturously slowly growing heat in her gut demanded more out of the experience. “P-please,” she eventually stuttered, half lidded green eyes glancing up at the slightly childish face of her roommate. Dark blue optics glanced at her momentarily before Lapis gave a nod of understanding and pushed one finger inside – and the overwhelming sensation, however expected and needed it was, made the blonde's back arch and a loud moan to push past her throat.

“Are you okay?,” the older of the two asked, freezing where she was but not pulling her finger out. It was appreciated that she was concerned, and a moment was given for the blonde to adjust before she nodded, giving Lapis the okay to continue. The black and blue haired girl bit her lip momentarily before gently beginning to push her digit in and out of Peridot's heat, earning a series of soft little moans and whimpers as the younger reentered a state of relaxation, hips occasionally jutting upwards despite the fact that sweet pleasure was being given to her without any effort being required on her part.

Lapis' free hand gently stroked her sides and stomach, the soft touches earning more tiny noises from the blonde. It didn't take all that long for her to want _more,_ and one shaky hand rested against the older girl's wrist, a pleading look being given. Lapis seemed unsure for just a moment before carefully inserting a second finger to join the first, prompting another moan from the younger girl – this time, it wasn't all that overwhelming or painful, just a _relief._

The taller of the two crooked her fingers just in the right way, pressing against a particularly sensitive spot inside of Peridot, and her back arched again, a soft whimper leaving her. She let her head rest back against the soft cushion of the couch, and Lapis seemed to have noticed that she had hit just the right spot, because the next few thrusts were aimed there. The blonde was in absolute bliss, complete putty in the older girl's hands, moans and whimpers turning into incomprehensible babbles and the occasional vocalization of Lapis' name.

Peridot had read enough late night fanfiction to know what the building coil of hot tension in her lower abdomen was, and she was a bit humiliated that it was happening so fast, but – this was her first time, and she couldn't really blame herself all that much... she sure as hell wasn't going to hold back her first orgasm, especially with a partner so gentle and understanding as Lapis was being. So she let herself get built up, slowly losing herself to her lust, breathing becoming labored.

A thumb was pressed against the sensitive bundle of nerves, and she completely lost whatever grip she had, climaxing with a soft shriek; her vision went partially white around the edges, and harsh waves of pleasure ran up and down her spine as her hips uselessly bucked upwards. Lapis guided her through it, gently rubbing at her walls and letting her ride it out. When Peridot eventually came down from the high, the older girl carefully removed her fingers and wiped the fluid that had built up on them off on the side of the couch.

“How do you feel?,” she asked softly, pressing a soft and chaste kiss on the blonde's forehead.

Honestly, Peridot was beat, but she also felt... rather satisfied and happy, a soft glow in her chest. She gave Lapis a small smile and a thumbs up, trying with all her might to not fall asleep on her. “Good, but also exhausted. I... I wish I could take care of you, but I... don't think I can, I'm exhausted... sorry...,” she was sheepish by the time she finished talking, glancing away. “I promise I will next time, though! This... this was my first time.”

“I understand,” the dark haired girl responded, working her arms underneath her and gently picking her up with surprising strength, rising off the couch and carrying her back to her bedroom. “Don't worry about it, I got really tired after my first time, too. There doesn't have to be a second time if you don't want to, but if you do, I won't complain if you decide to treat me. You spend about three quarters of your time just on video games. I'm sure you'll do great,” she gently laid Peridot down on the bed, pulling the covers so that she was shrouded in warmth, and she was grateful for it.

“Will you lay with me?,” she asked in a voice that was almost childishly hopeful, and was almost embarrassingly pleased when the older girl complied and crawled under the covers with her. Lapis gently wrapped her arms around Peridot, who nestled into the hold, turning over so she could snuggle up more efficiently. She was definitely falling asleep, already feeling the void calling for her from deep inside her mind. “G'night,” she mumbled in a voice that was slurred with fatigue.

“Night,” Lapis replied in a soft voice, pressing a second kiss to her forehead. With that, the blonde drifted off into a dreamless sleep, still snuggled up to her roommate.


	2. Day Two - Sunday, The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Peridot have a surprisingly smooth Sunday morning with a small discussion of what their relationship is. (No sexual content this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I tag this as "Underage" just in case, since Peridot is seventeen? I'm assuming that the legal age of consent for Delmarva is 16 like it is for Maryland, and she IS living away from her parents on a college campus.

This was not the first time that Lapis Lazuli woke up after a night of drinking curled up with another girl mostly naked. It was, however, the first time that she had done so in her own bedroom, and was the first time she had done so finding herself next to someone that she genuinely had feelings for. She was the first of the two to blink into consciousness, dulled and drowsy eyes of dark blue forcing themselves open to discover Peridot fast asleep next to her – and, shit, she was even cuter asleep than she was awake. She had a resting bitch face, and her cheek was pressed up against the pillow so that her face was a bit smooshed together, and when they were so close Lapis could finally see that the blonde had a light splash of freckles, less obvious than her own, splattered across her nose. The taller girl's heart lurched in her chest, though she quickly decided that Peridot would probably wake up and freak out if she saw her standing there, so she got up and walked over to her dresser to get dressed. It being a Sunday morning, she probably didn't need to put on anything but sweatpants and a t-shirt... which was probably good, considering the faint pounding in the back of her head that came with being slightly hungover thanks to several shots the night before.

It didn't take long for Peridot to wake up – Lapis could see her shifting in bed by the time she was clasping on a bra, and could see the slight confusion on her face when she realized that she was in a different room. What she didn't expect, though, was the expression of horror that probably indicated her remembering the events of the previous night or piecing it together from the fact that she was naked and Lapis was getting dressed across the room. A pang of guilt sliced through the older girl's chest – she should have just said no, should have gone with everything that had been drilled into her head when she decided to educate herself on things like sex and consent. “Morning, sunshine,” she spoke in a casual tone despite feeling remorse somewhere deep inside. “Don't worry, we didn't get married or whatever like in _The Hangover,_ we just had sex. Fuck. That sounds bad. Um, I'm sorry, you were kind of drunk off your ass and I probably should have just not gone along with it.”

“Oh,” the blonde responded in a blank tone, looking around the room – this might have been her first time inside, or maybe she was just looking around for something to focus on other than Lapis herself. “I know, I remember it... and, um, it's not that I _regret_ it, it was actually pretty nice, I just – can't believe I was drunk enough to come out, confess that I like you, and lose my virginity in the same night,” She swallowed dryly. “I... _please_ don't tell my parents, or anyone. I haven't come out to anyone but you and Jasper – I won't be eighteen until August, they can still send me to some reform camp if they really wanted to, and I don't need that. Just between me and you.”

Lapis was a little hurt that she would even _consider_ the possibility that she might out her to her parents – they had known each other's family situations since the beginning of the first semester, and she wasn't that big of an asshole even if she didn't know. “Yes, Peri, because I'm _exactly_ the type of girl to walk up to someone's parents and go 'yo, I had sex with your daughter the other night, hope you don't mind her sins,'” she spoke in a sarcastic tone before turning around and pulling herself onto the dresser, crossing her legs and resting her arms on top of them. She could hear her grandmother screaming at her to straighten her posture, and the woman had been dead for six years. “Don't worry, Dotsy. Your secret's safe with me. Well. _Our_ secret. I couldn't really imagine what _my_ parents would do if I had to be outed to them in the form of some girl I slept with tattling on me,” She shivered a little, mostly for dramatic effect but also partially because that honestly was a terrifying thing to think about.

Peridot snorted a little, then pulled Lapis' blanket a little tighter around her body. Part of her wondered why she was being so modest, but most of her knew that it was probably because she was sober and more in control of herself now. “Do you have a baggy shirt I could borrow? Or a nightgown, or something like that? I know most of your clothes probably wouldn't fit me, but...”

“... You don't want to walk all the way back to your room in the nude,” Lapis finished for her, already fishing around one of her drawers for a shirt that might be able to fit the other girl. “I know how you feel. But just in case I can't find one, don't be ashamed. I already know that you're absolutely adorable naked,” she didn't even need to turn around to know that Peridot's face at turned a bright red in a blush, and probably her neck and shoulders and part of her chest as well.

Eventually, though – and probably to Peridot's relief – she did manage to dig out an oversized blue shirt that she had once used to cover herself on trips to the beach in which she had forgotten sunscreen and avoid serious sunburns. She quickly unfolded it, took a whiff to make sure that it didn't smell too bad, and tossed it back to the blonde. “One shirt that might actually fit, straight from the Lapis Lazuli Archives of Old Clothing,” she announced as if it was some sort of big deal, which prompted a slight snort from the other girl. Mission accomplished. “Alright, drama queen, go ahead and pull it on and you can walk _all the way across the kitchen_ to get changed,” she was just teasing, not at all meaning to be any sort of cruel, and hopefully Peridot had lived with her long enough to be able to tell the difference between her genuine bitterness and when she was just comfortable enough in their... whatever the hell they had to joke around and tease. Judging by the amused look on her face and complete lack of a hurt expression, Lapis supposed she did – which was nothing but good.

“I thank you with all my gay little heart,” she responded in an equally dramatic and kind of sarcastic tone, shrugging off the blanket in order to pull the shirt on over her head. Lapis forced herself to glance up for the sake of respecting Peridot's privacy. “Seriously, though, thanks. For... not judging me, and going along with my drunken weirdness, letting me sleep in your bed, _and_ lending me a shirt that isn't tight against my tits to an unbearable level. Damn, I think I might be several years in debt to you. Do I owe you my firstborn?,” She was clearly joking, or at least Lapis hoped she was.

The older freshman pretended to think about it for a moment, tapping her chin with her fingers and swinging her feet so that they kicked against the dresser every once in a while. “Weeeellllll,” she began, drawing out the word on purpose, “I _dooooo_ like kids... but I _don't_ like holding people to debts. So nah, I think you're off the hook, Dotsy,” She replied, eventually just hopping off the surface and walking over to the younger girl – now that she wasn't stark naked, she didn't think it would be awkward for the other for her to approach. “If you're, um, sore down there, I can help you walk,” she offered, remembering with a grimace the night _she_ had lost her virginity – she had been too overcome by a dull ache to make her way back to the dorm all weekend, and had returned to find Peridot worriedly pacing the floor and demanding where the fuck she had been. It was... not a fun experience, and she wanted to make this 'morning after' a more pleasant one for the blonde. Hell, she'd even make an attempt to make breakfast despite her eternal dislike for being in the kitchen.

“I think I can handle it,” Peridot replied, sliding to her feet from the side of the bed and proceeding to stumble and need to be caught. “I just have... a _killer_ headache, and I kind of feel like I'm going to be sick. Is this what a hangover feels like? Because if it is, I have no clue how you can do this almost every weekend,” She seemed to get steadier as she got used to being on her feet, though, able to walk towards the door with each step being more even. Lapis walked over and opened the door for her, bowing dramatically as the shorter girl stepped out and started walking towards her bedroom. Peridot rolled her eyes, which was enough to tell the older girl that they were, in fact, fine – nothing had been ruined by a drunken decision to have sex on a Saturday night, and for some reason, that was a massive relief. In fact... if anything, things were _helped..._ now they were both aware of their feelings for each other, and most awkwardness as far as nudity went had been absolutely depleted.

As Peridot walked to her bedroom, Lapis made a beeline for the (depressingly tiny) kitchen with the intention to pull out what she needed to make pancakes. Just as she had climbed up on one of the counters to rifle through the cabinets to look for a bowl big enough to mix the batter, though, she heard a soft voice mutter her name in a tone that was unnecessarily quiet and bashful for a space in which they were the only ones to live and also the only ones present. Despite any annoyance she felt about that, the older girl turned slightly to respond with a simple “What's up, buttercup?,” and then proceed to scold herself for using a line typically only uttered by suburban white dads.

“What _are_ we?,” Peridot asked in a voice that almost sounded like a sheepish tone, standing in the doorway to her room. “I mean... we were friends before, but now we've had sex, and... told each other that we really like each other, so I mean... we can't be _just friends_ , you know? I mean... I know that some friends have sex together, but... that just seems kind of awkward.”

“We can call our relationship whatever you feel comfortable calling it,” Lapis responded, turning back to rifle through the multiple bowls in the cupboard, partially to hide the fact that she was blushing somewhat deeply. “If you wanna be girlfriends, I'm cool with that. I'm alright with being just friends with benefits too. Just as long as you don't want to call us _gal pals,_ because I've heard enough of that phrase to last me the next seven or eight lifetimes,” She shuddered a bit, jokingly, just from thinking of it – heteronormativity was bound to be the death of her.

“... Let's just go without a label for now. I mean, I would love to be girlfriends, but I... don't want to have to come out to my family yet, and it... feels very mean to just hide a relationship from them. And I don't wanna be _just friends_ either, because I really do like you, and I do want to... do that again sometime. If you want, I mean!,” the last sentence was tacked on quickly – Peridot was a bit of a blabbermouth when she was flustered, which was something Lapis thought was adorable. “So maybe, like... we're somewhere between girlfriends and gal pals.”

“I said not to use that term!”

Peridot ducked into her room just as she was scolded, snickering in the most simultaneously annoying and cute way that Lapis had ever heard. The taller girl rolled her eyes and went back to looking for a mixing bowl... and hoping that she wouldn't make a mess out of the kitchen.

 


	3. Day Three - Monday, the Evening of Family Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot is having some issues in the family department, and Lapis has to help her out. (No sexual content in this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally going to be chapter four but I??? Couldn't bring myself to write a smut chapter because I was having issues. This turned into a vent hahaha.

When Lapis made her way back to the dorm after her Monday class and found that Peridot was not sitting on the couch screaming at twelve year olds on  _ Call of Duty _ like she normally would be, she was a little concerned, but not enough to spiral straight into being worried - sometimes, the blonde would be in more of a mobile game mood and be locked up in her room, but that wasn’t often, so she could quickly brush it off. She didn’t  _ actually _ get worried until she called out “Peri, I’m home,” and got no answer - something was wrong. Peridot should have shouted out a reply. She was  _ never _ asleep at eight in the evening, being more of a night owl, and if she had gone out then she would have followed the system and texted Lapis where she was going, what she was currently wearing, and the cell number of whoever she was going with (neither of them was completely blind to what needed to be done just in case something happened, so they had fallen into a pattern of relying on each other to keep track of where they were at what points if one of them went missing or was abducted).

She managed to swallow the gnawing anxiety down, and decided to check and see if her roommate was just taking a nap. If she wasn’t, then she would try to call her, and if she didn’t pick up on the third try she would call campus police. A perfectly formidable plan, and one that couldn’t go wrong, she thought - more of a use than just pacing around and trying to figure out if something was actually wrong. Heaving a heavy sigh to try and calm her rampant paranoia, the dark haired girl walked over to the wooden door that separated the kitchen slash living room from Peridot’s bedroom… and didn’t know if she was relieved to hear crying coming from within or seriously feel concerned. On the one hand, her dorky little roommate was hopefully safe and in their suite, but on the other, she was extremely upset… Lapis didn’t think that she had ever actually seen her cry before, so  _ something _ must have been seriously wrong. Peridot was normally one to throw temper tantrums and go into fits of rage, not burst into inconsolable tears like she was right now;  _ Lapis _ was the one that usually cried over everything.

The older freshman knocked twice on the door, gnawing on her lower lip and trying to keep her voice from sounding  _ too _ worried. “Can I come in, or do you want to be alone?,” she asked, proceeding to hold her hands together behind her back. “I can… get you some ice cream or chocolate or something, and you can talk to me about whatever’s wrong if you want. I promise I won’t judge you if it’s over something that you think is stupid,” she continued, fiddling her fingers a little and waiting for a response. Admittedly, she had no clue what to do to calm somebody down from crying -  _ especially _ when it was someone that usually  _ didn’t _ cry. She knew what made  **herself** feel better, but for all she knew, just trying the methods that generally worked on her might make somebody else feel even worse. The silence that followed her talking from the other end of the door only made her anxieties even worse - she didn’t tell many people, but she did have a bit of a fear of human interaction, and wasn’t all that great at empathizing with most people when talking to them face to face.

Eventually, though, Peridot did respond, her voice thick and quiet. She must have just been taking a moment to reply because she was trying to stop her own crying - she didn’t have to do that, and Lapis felt a little bad that she felt like she needed to. “You can come in, I guess, you don’t have to bring any food or anything,” the blonde spoke, and just as the older freshman was opening the door, she suddenly continued, “But chocolate would be nice, I guess. Or just ice cream completely drenched in chocolate syrup. I went shopping this morning while you were at work, so there should be more of both in the freezer and the fridge.” Her tone was a bit more hopeful than it had been before.

Lapis rushed over to the kitchen and prepared a rather generous bowl of ice cream and chocolate syrup, wondering the entire time what exactly the blonde could be crying about - there was always the possibility that it was just the stress of being a college student, but… if somebody had hurt her in any way, then there would be hell to pay as soon as Lapis got their name. It took her maybe three minutes to finish getting the snack ready and head back to Peridot’s room, and once she was at the door, all she really did was announce that she was about to come in and did exactly that.

The sight that greeted her just about broke her heart in two. Peridot was curled up against the headboard of her bed with her blankets hugged tightly to her chest like a teddy bear, face red from crying and tear tracks trailing down her cheeks. Her phone had been thrown across the room and was now seated on top of a pile of dirty laundry, and that pretty much confirmed that later, Lapis would have to kick some ass. But for now, within moments of entering the room, all she really did was hurry over, set the bowl on Peridot’s nightstand, and pulled the younger freshman into her arms. The blonde tensed up at first, and Lapis was about to pull away and apologize, but before she could Peridot wrapped her arms around her in a death grip and burst into tears once again, occasionally hiccuping or murmuring an apology. Lapis just held her close and let her, gently running slender fingers through chopped short blonde hair and rocking back and forth. Hopefully, that was helping, but it was impossible to tell if it was doing that or hurting because Peridot was completely inconsolable and her sobs didn’t lighten.

It took a few moments for the poor girl to be able to get any words out, and when she did, they were basically limited to calling herself disgusting, or a freak, or unnatural, or something along those lines. Lapis felt sick just listening to it - she knew how it felt to have such a low opinion of oneself, and she would never wish that upon anybody, much less someone she cared about as much as she did Peridot. She was increasingly saddened that the younger freshman would even think about saying anything like that, and extremely enraged that anybody would even  _ think _ about putting those thoughts in her head. The older freshman was, as many people put it, a ‘firecracker,’ but this was one of the few times that she felt that her anger was entirely justified, but also one of the even fewer times that she was genuinely concerned about causing damage by letting it out, so she just expressed her growing aggression by squeezing Peridot a little bit tighter. That, at least, might be a consolation.

“No, you’re not,” she finally found it in her to contradict what was being said. “Peri, you’re brilliant and beautiful and so, so important to me and a bunch of other people. I promise, you’re not disgusting or a failure or a freak or anything like that,” she gently tugged the younger girl away from her abdomen so she could look her in the eyes as she spoke. “I promise you, you are one amazing human being, and there’s nothing anybody says that can change that. Not even you.”

That seemed to help somewhat, because Peridot sniffled and hiccupped but did stop crying, shivering a little and giving a small nod before returning her face to where it had been before; buried in Lapis’ chest.  The older freshman glanced over at the melting treat to the side where she had left it, then carefully grabbed it and held it close to Peridot so that she could take it if she wanted. She ended up doing just that, moving so that she could sit next to Lapis and gloomily downing a few spoonfuls.

“Can I ask what brought this up?,” Lapis asked, though she was a little afraid to hear the answer - and maybe a little anxious to find out so that she could begin to piece together a plan to beat the crap out of whoever thought it had been a good idea to  _ dare _ hurt her precious Peridot’s feelings. She would make them cry just as hard as her dorky roommate almost-girlfriend just had, and then proceed to kick them right into next week. Imagining that made her feel a little bit better about things, made her feel like she wasn’t just uselessly standing by trying to help fix something she couldn’t.

“FaceTimed my parents,” Peridot replied, shifting so that her face was slightly hidden by the bowl of ice cream. “I kind of slipped a little and mentioned how nice it is that there’s an LGBT club on campus, and they went off about how awful it is that the school is condoning such a sinful action. They started talking about pulling me out and getting me transferred to a Catholic college near their place so I won’t be ‘tainted’ by the presence of those  _ awful _ gay and trans people,” she was starting to shake slightly, and Lapis was tempted to put a hand on her shoulder and tell her to stop before she worked herself up into an anxiety attack, but she had already continued talking. “I panicked and hung up on them before they could finish. God, Lapis, they probably figured it out just by that, I - I’m such a  _ disappointment, _ I wish I could just…  _ change _ who I am and go back and be straight or - or something. I… I  _ forgot _ how awful hearing things like that feels, I… I  _ can’t _ go back home and be forced to go to a Christian college where I’ll have to hear shit like that every day, I just  _ can’t…” _

“Peridot, don’t talk like that,” Lapis responded in a tone that was almost too harsh for the situation at hand, but she was becoming honestly distressed and couldn’t help it. “You  _ aren’t _ a disappointment for being who you are, they’re just… biased, and being ridiculous. It’s not your fault they’re like that… it’s the fault of society and Christianity as a whole, I promise,” she hoped that she was helping, and not sounding like an unsympathetic asshole… she remembered what it was like to be in a heavily Christian family, and remembered what it was like to have things like that drilled into her head. It had made her feel better to blame society and human interactions instead of just her parents since that was easier to hold a grudge to, and considering that Peridot was a very logic based person, it might help her too. “I… I bet that they think they’d be helping by making you transfer colleges. They’re probably doing it because they love you, and if you talk to them, then I’m sure they’ll see that they’re hurting you and stop.” She hoped so, anyway - she hoped the Greens weren’t as big assholes as the Lazulis had been, because she didn’t think she could stomach it if Peridot had to go through the same thing that she had been forced to live through.

“I  _ can’t _ talk to them about it, though!,” the blonde replied in a tone that was almost a wail, and Lapis could tell that she was barely resisting the urge to fling her arms to the side because it would spill the ice cream all over the place. “They won’t understand! They might do what  _ your _ parents did and disown me, or they might fly all the way to Delmarva to take me back to California and send me to some Christian school and try to separate me from other LGBT people and I’ll be absolutely  _ miserable! _ I’m seventeen, Lapis, they can do whatever they want with me, and I can’t do  **shit** about it until August! And even then, I’m going to need to piggyback on their financial support, so I’m stuck with them  _ at least _ until I have my Master’s and can get a good job and try to cut them off for good!  _ If _ I even have the emotional strength to cut them off at all! They’re my  _ parents, _ and they think people like me are freaks!”

“I know how you feel,” Lapis replied slowly, trying to judge her words before she got them out. “But you need to know that you’re  _ not _ stuck if you really don’t want to be. I’m eighteen and my parents disowned me, and I’ve been doing just fine,” she really wasn’t; she had no clue what she was going to do when the summer started, since she wasn’t planning to jump ahead and take extra summer classes for fear of rushing ahead of everyone she felt comfortable around. Her three minimum wage and part time jobs weren’t really enough to pay for even the  _ smallest _ apartment Beach City had to offer. But she needed to be calm and collected and try to assure Peridot of her independence. “It’s legal for you to be emancipated from your parents’ custody at seventeen. Pretty sure it’s that way in California, too, if they try to pull the residence card on you, and I’m pretty sure that any court would be able to see such an intellectual young woman as yourself as mature enough to make it on your own.”

Peridot sniffled a little, staring at her partially melted snack and stirring it slightly with the spoon. “... I can use that to threaten them if they don’t take my talking to them well,” she spoke slowly, as if she were thinking about it as she went along. “And if they’re still stubborn, then… maybe I can make it on my own by doing freelance coding. I’m… pretty good, and I can play on sympathies pretty well, so it shouldn’t be  _ too _ bad…”

“See? That’s the spirit,” Lapis grinned and jokingly punched her shoulder.

“... Thanks. For talking to me. And letting me tell you about everything.”

“Hey, that’s what roommates slash fuckbuddies are for,” the older freshman proceeded to give Peridot a sloppy kiss on the cheek, and watched with glee as her face turned bright pink and she continued grumpily shovelling ice cream into her mouth. “I’ll be in my room working on my psych paper if you need me, alright? Or… if you wanna try an help. Because I’m not nearly as smart as you.”

“Since when do  _ you _ do your homework the day after it’s assigned instead of waiting until the literal morning before class?,” Peridot gave her a look that was both befuddled and suspicious, raising an eyebrow. Their psychology class was one of the few they shared.

“Since I found the topic of isolation to be interesting and relevant to my life. Don’t be an asshole,” Lapis mocked offense, but quickly toned it down again. “But seriously, come and get me if you need anything.”

“Will do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love u Peri <3
> 
> There will be two or three chapters in a row with sex after this I promise


	4. Day Four - Tuesday Evening, The Second Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting eaten out is the finest form of stress relief. (Sexual content)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised I managed to get myself to write this today tbh
> 
> This was originally going to be ch3 to tell me if there are any continuity errors and i will fix them immediately

Lapis sighed heavily as she kicked open the door to the dorm she shared with Peridot, discarding her backpack to the side with only the slightest bit of concern for her laptop and phone inside. She had just finished sitting through two three hour classes in a row, both of them having a pop quiz to suffer through and probably fail, and she was a terrifying amalgamation of exhausted and stressed out. Most days, she would have made a beeline for her bedroom to burrow under her covers and sleep the rest of Tuesday away, but for the moment the furthest she could make was the couch. With a loud and dramatic groan, she flopped onto the piece of furniture so that she was laying on her back – finally being permitted to rest was enough to make her sigh happily and close her eyes, able to relax at long last. Hell, she was probably going to have to sleep through the rest of the week to recover – and probably suffer a serious buff to her algebra grade as a result of that. Ugh, she was starting to really wish that she had skipped a couple of years between graduating high school and going to college – she was going into a fuckton of debt even with her jobs, and for what? A whole fucking lot of stress and being allowed to party without judgment.

Her eyes drifted shut, and she felt herself sink into a nap... or, well, she thought so until the door opened and her roommate dove on top of her. Lapis grunted, opening her eyes again to glare as Peridot nestled her face into her chest. “You couldn't have just asked me to get up and scoot over?,” she asked in a tone that hopefully conveyed more annoyance than she actually felt, shifting to prop herself up on her elbows. The shorter freshman didn't budge. Damn, she was lucky that she was cute and Lapis was exhausted, or she might have had to deck her right in her cute little pissed off face – but Peridot was adorable and Lapis was too tired to be in the mood for violence. “I'm sure it would've been easier for both of us if you'd just asked me to move and then laid down on my lap or something. You're heavier than you look. You could've crushed me like a fucking grape or something.”

“Nuh,” was her muffled response before she shifted so that she could look Lapis in the eye. “You looked comfy. I was wrong. You're basically a bunch of skin and bones. Your boobs are the only part of you that are even remotely soft,” Peridot grumbled, but didn't seem to really have any heat behind her words, because she just snuggled up to the older girl even tighter. If it had been anyone but her roommate trying to smother her in affection, then she probably would have tossed her off and stormed off to her room – but it was Peridot, so she didn't mind all that much. But hell if she wasn't going to pretend to; like the blonde had just said, she wasn't soft.

“Says the one who is a four foot eleven ball of pudge and lovableness.” Lapis lightly shifted to poke the other girls' stomach to prove her statement. “You've been in a state of nothing but softness for your entire life. I've seen pictures of you as a chubby wittle baby in that scrapbook your mom sent you off with. I don't think you know how to tell when something that isn't as soft as you is soft,” she spoke in a teasing tone.

Peridot blushed and stuck her tongue out, then went back to just snuggling against her. Silence passed between them for a few minutes, and Lapis began drifting into another nap – until, of course, the younger freshman spoke again. “I've had a hard day, 'n it looks like you have too, so I was thinking that we could, um... have sex again? I mean, you didn't get to get any when we did it on Saturday, so, if you want to, I think you deserve it.”

Lapis sat up completely, raising an eyebrow and tilting her head. “... Only if you want to,” she finally replied, though internally she was already looking forward to it a bit. She really could use the stress relief, and it had been a while since she'd gotten any sort of sexual pleasure – she didn't care much for masturbating, and she'd just been too busy to build anything up enough to get to that point. She had enjoyed getting Peridot off, sure, but internally she had been itching to have something happen to her since then... still, she didn't want the other girl to feel obligated to do anything that she didn't want to do. It would've been a dick move to just assume.

“I do want to,” the blonde assured her, nodding vigorously in such an enthusiastic way that Lapis felt like giggling. “I wouldn't have offered if I didn't! But, um, most of my experience comes from Saturday night and fanfiction, so if I... do something wrong, you need to let me know,” she was talking a little quickly, apparently out of nervous habit, and the older girl thought it was adorable – but at the same time, she was getting kind of impatient, so she gently occupied her lips with her own. That shut the shorter girl up efficiently.

When she pulled back, it was to reply calmly. “I'm sure you won't screw anything up, but if I do end up feeling uncomfortable at any point, I won't hesitate to let you know. I promise. And you need to do the same for me – if you don't feel comfortable with continuing forward, if you want to stop for any reason at all – doesn't matter what the reason is, there's no such thing as a stupid one – you need to tell me and we'll stop. No questions asked.”

Peridot nodded in agreement and quickly initiated another kiss, tilting her head slightly almost immediately to deepen it. Lapis melted into the contact, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around the younger girl's waist. She figured there was no harm in being the submissive and cooperative one this time around – she had only dominated the previous time because she felt she had to. They were still figuring this out, figuring _each other_ out, and it was probably best if they tested the waters a bit. Dabbled in different positions and different roles. This was probably going to be a regular thing, after all, so it wasn't like they were going to miss out on anything by changing things up a bit.

The older girl was not broken out of her daze when her roommate pulled back a bit in order to tug on the bottom of her shirt; if anything, she was sent further into it as she broke the kiss in order to allow the shorter of the two to pull the piece of clothing off over her head. Peridot laid little kisses and pecks all along her neck and jawline, and Lapis allowed it; it felt... more than wonderful, and she tilted her head to allow better access. The younger freshman sucked on the flesh a little every time she bit, now, so hickeys would be created in her wake; at the moment, Lapis didn't care all that much, even though most of her clothing exposed quite a bit of her upper half. She was not ashamed of her sexuality, and anyone that felt like trying to tell her how to live her life or how to cover up her body was just _begging_ for a nice kick to the gut in her eyes.

Peridot proceeded to nip lightly at her collarbone and trail downwards towards her chest. Without missing a beat, Lapis reached around to unclasp her bra and toss it to the side next to her shirt. This proved beneficial to their current activity, because the younger girl didn't need to waste any time with trying to declothe her, and could instead just go straight to giving attention to the freshly exposed pockets of fat. The black and blue haired girl gasped softly with every bite provided to sensitive skin, and even moaned a bit when Peridot made the decision to lick across one nipple. Her breasts were one of the most sensitive and easy to stimulate parts of her body, and she was becoming more turned on with every second that this continued. She was on cloud nine.

Her back arched slightly, eyes drifting shut, when Peridot took one pert nipple in her teeth and tugged lightly. A soft and guttural moan left her, leg muscles twitching ever so slightly, and eventually the blonde quit biting down and just started peppering soft kisses all over Lapis' chest. The older girl couldn't help but giggle slightly, though that turned into a gasp when the younger started trailing the most gentle pecks imaginable down her stomach and then stopping just below her navel.

Lapis willingly went along with any motion that Peridot decided to make; in this case, the blonde slipping off the couch and sitting on the ground. She permitted the tight skinny jeans to be tugged off her legs, even wriggling a little to allow the clothing to slip off more easily, and enthusiastically cooperated with the blonde removing her panties and resting her thighs on her shoulder. The taller girl leaned back slightly, but not to an uncomfortable level, bracing herself... and then was a little bit frustrated when what she was expecting did not come immediately. Glancing down, she saw that green eyes were peering up at her expectantly, and the combination of the view of Peridot between her legs and the hot breath occasionally hitting her arousal was almost torture. “You okay to continue?,” she asked, and the older girl was only vaguely able to appreciate that the reason to stop was at least to make her reaffirm her consent. Most of her was just impatient to keep going.

But she could tell that her roommate wasn't going to continue even a little bit unless she verbalized that she was perfectly fine, so she did respond, albeit in a tone that might have been a little snippish. “Yes! Just hurry up, please!,” she demanded, trying with all her might not to squirm or grab onto the other's blonde hair and force her face where she needed it. She knew that she probably looked desperate, but she was beyond caring. She _was_ desperate, to hell with pretending not to be. _“Please,”_ she repeated in a tone that was hopefully more polite, albeit more pleading as well.

Peridot might have nodded had she not been currently otherwise occupied, but Lapis didn't really care – it was a _relief_ when she felt the other drag her tongue up her slit. She let out a shaky moan and reached to hook her hands in chopped short locks, closing her eyes and allowing her hips and feet to twitch. The younger girl started rubbing little circles against her clit with her tongue, and the older was almost overwhelmed with pleasure, gasping and wheezing softly; she became almost incomprehensible when thin lips wrapped around the sensitive bundle of nerves and started suckling gently. Jesus, how was Peridot so _good_ at this if she was so inexperienced...

Lapis was already so close to the edge by the time the younger girl slipped her tongue inside that her climax was almost immediate, back arching and thighs clenching harshly as her vision went white and intense shockwaves of pleasure ran up and down her spine. Thin hands gripped choppy blonde hair in a surprisingly strong grip, and she was grateful for Peridot helping her through her orgasm with long and meaningful licks. By the time she came down from her high, she was hunched over and panting softly, though the moment she had recovered enough the first thing to come to mind was Peridot; she yanked her up and carefully reached to touch her groin, but froze when her wrist was grabbed and the younger girl shook her head slightly.

The taller of the two withdrew without much hesitation, opting instead to twist in order to lay on her back on the couch and finish catching her breath. “... Sorry,” she apologized as soon as the dull fuzz that was occupying most of her body faded enough to let her speak. “I just assumed you would want me to return the favor. I'm really, really sorry.”

“'s okay,” Peridot replied with a shrug, getting up to collect her clothes from where they lay discarded on the ground. “I have homework to finish that's due for the class I have tomorrow. Otherwise I would've been all for it, really. And you look like you seriously need some rest, so I figured I'd let you do that while I work on school stuff,” Once she had collected the last article of clothing, she turned back to her and tilted her head. “I'm gonna take this stuff down to the laundry room for you. Want me to grab anything from the cafeteria or something.”

“Nah,” Lapis yawned, stretching slightly. “I'll probably be passed out by the time you get back. If I am and I'm still naked, it would be really nice if you'd put a blanket or something on me, though.”

“Gotcha.”

Peridot left the dorm with a salute, and the older girl drifted into the darkness of unconsciousness almost as soon as the lock on the door clicked.

 


	5. Day Five - Wednesday, Midnight Sex and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly as the chapter title suggests. (Sexual content)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK I'M DOIN IT I'M ACTUALLY GOING TO PULL THIS FIC OFF
> 
> Next chapter will not have sexual content, last chapter will

On Wednesday night, they slept in the same bed.

Lapis was the big spoon, because she had insisted that Peridot was just too small to spoon her. The younger girl had gone along with it, pretending to be inconvenienced but really fine with it so long as they were together and in close contact with one another. The blonde would vehemently deny it if asked, but her romantic feelings for her roommate had intensified greatly because of their sexual relations, and she had found herself longing endlessly to be in close contact with Lapis – Lapis, Lapis, Lapis, always on her mind when she found herself daydreaming. Sometimes in a dirty sense, remembering the noises she made or the way her fingers felt inside of her. Sometimes in a calmer and more adoring sense, imagining what the future would be like when they wound up together.

 _If_ they wound up together. As much as it hurt, she was still sticking stubbornly to her statement and not taking on an actual girlfriend with a label until she worked up the nerve to come out to her parents. She was worried that the girl holding her close might grow tired of her by then, because it was bound to take her quite a long time – she really, truly hoped not... she was going to have to hurry up and get it over with sometime soon, whether she liked it or not... it wasn't fair to her parents that she was holding something so major from them, and it certainly wasn't fair to Lapis to promise that she would do it and they could be together but then never actually get around to it. Holy shit, she was probably causing a lot of hurt, and nothing made her feel like more of a crummy person...

The blonde was torn out of her thoughts when she felt a hand creep up her thigh – she didn't mind it, per se, but she'd thought that Lapis was asleep, so she was more startled than anything. Still, she leaned into the touch slightly, resisting the urge to turn around and curl up against Lapis' chest instead of laying with her back facing her. A soft and gentle kiss was pressed to the back of her neck, and she shivered slightly. “Can I touch you?,” the older girl asked, and Peridot was kind of impressed that she was still finding it in her to ask permission with a voice so slurred and made clumsy by sleep.

“Yeah,” she responded, equally quietly but a little more awake; she gasped softly when a single thin finger stroked up her slit through her panties. Surprisingly, she found herself getting turned on quite easily, becoming wetter as she felt the other feel her up. This was... strangely more peaceful than the other two times they had done anything like this, and Peridot enjoyed it immensely – the hush of the night and the quiet sleepiness laying over them made things feel like a dream. And maybe this _was_ a wet dream, and she would wake up embarrassingly aroused. She hoped not... and this was too clear to be a figment of her late night and subconscious imagination anyway.

Lapis slipped her hand into her panties in order to gently stroke her folds directly, and Peridot moaned slightly despite herself. Honestly, she had no clue how she was getting just as turned on as she had when the other was kissing and biting all along her body – maybe her mind was just too tired to let her body be picky. She was alright with that, this felt nice... fuck, maybe a little _more_ than nice.

Her roommate's spare hand drifted up her shirt and under it in order to let her fingers lightly pinch and squeeze at one of her full breasts, and Peridot moaned again. A burning sensation was building in her gut along with some pressure, slowly but surely. She was kind of surprised that she was _already_ being worked towards an orgasm despite barely starting, but hell, she wasn't going to fight it. Maybe Lapis just knew her well enough by now to know how to get her worked up – and she wouldn't doubt it, considering the older girl's photographic memory.

A finger was slipped inside of her, and she gasped softly. Lapis waited a moment and didn't speak, but it was clear enough what she wanted in order to continue what she had been doing. “P-please,” was all the smaller girl could manage, a bit too worked up and desperate to form anything but the desperate plea. “Keep going. Please. I want it. I really, really do, please keep going,” she babbled, not really thinking on keeping herself from being an embarrassment. Hell, she would flat out _beg_ if that was what the older girl needed to continue what she was doing.

Luckily, that wasn't the case, because as soon as Peridot had communicated that she was more than okay with continuing, Lapis began thrusting her finger in and out of her slick heat. The blonde let out a soft and whiny moan, leaning her head back to rest against the older girl's throat as her pussy was worked. Her roommate took advantage of her open mouth by quietly and shyly putting two fingers inside, and the blonde's response was almost embarrassingly enthusiastic as she began eagerly sucking on the digits offered to her. Her eyes fluttered shut as she was worked until she was more wide open and ready than before, and a second finger joined the first inside of her.

Peridot let out a loud and exaggerated moan, hips bucking forward slightly into the extra contact. Lapis responded by working slowly, but in a pace that could almost be described as _passionate,_ lightly pressing kisses against the top of the younger girl's head. Once she got used to the fit and the older girl could begin working her pace up again, Lapis started lightly scissoring her fingers and forcing her more open, and the blonde was babbling incoherently – a complete mess, honestly.

The taller girl removed her fingers from her mouth and apparently wiped them on something, because when her hand went back to toying with her breast it was dry. Eventually she managed to slip a third finger into Peridot's heat – that was a new record for her; even when she was taking care of herself she had never managed to fit three. The squeeze was... almost painful, but in a delightful sort of way that she didn't mind whatsoever. Her back arched, and Lapis moved slowly – thank the stars that she was being considerate towards Peridot's wellbeing, but damn it, she needed _more..._

The older of the two hooked her fingers against something sensitive inside of her, and she had been wound up tightly enough that it was all it took to shoot her over the edge with a cry that might have been Lapis' name. Her muscles spasmed, neck arching slightly, and she found herself almost unable to breathe. The older girl milked her through it, removing two of her fingers in order to gently stroke her inner walls and help her through the orgasm cooperatively.

When she came down from the high, the older girl withdrew completely, but she was having none of that. She rolled so that they were flipped over, Peridot on top of Lapis with one knee between her legs – she could tell that her roommate was absolutely _soaked_ and needy, but still, the startled expression on her face was enough to make her wait. “Can I take care of you now?,” she asked, face burning bright red as she forced the question out – this was the first time that they were going into a round two, and being fresh off her orgasm with a limited amount of adrenaline still coursing through her veins, the blonde was exceedingly flustered.

“Yeah,” the taller girl replied, looking at her like this was almost too good to be true and cooperatively spreading her legs. She only wore a nightshirt and panties to bed, and pressing her knee against the other's crotch, Peridot was almost surprised by how warm she felt... she must have been close without even having to do anything. Lapis had gotten off to making _her_ orgasm, and she wasn't sure if she was more pleased or embarrassed by that.

She yanked the older girl up so that she was sitting on her knee, and said roommate made a guttural sound at the pressure supplied to her arousal and her clit. Lapis ground against the surface provided to her, and for a little while all Peridot could do was hold tightly onto her sides and watch in awe as she moaned and panted and twitched against her, slender arms going around her back to bunch the fabric of her green shirt up in her hands as she pleasured herself against the blonde's knee. Peridot was... simply awestruck. Lapis was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful, especially when she was like that, and the younger freshman had absolutely no clue how she had gotten so lucky as to be the one of the people to do things like this with her. It was... overwhelming, but she eventually broke out of it.

The blonde lifted the powder blue shirt off her partner, and Lapis let go and held her arms up to allow it. Her tanned olive skin was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, and even in the darkness Peridot could make out all of her freckles in the moonlight. Holy shit. _Holy_ shit _am I gay,_ she thought to herself, blush growing several shades deeper as she shifted forward to pepper kisses along the older girl's collarbone. Lapis arched into her touch, releasing small high pitched noises.

Peridot trailed her lips down to her chest and took one perky little nipple between her lips, rolling the nub with her tongue experimentally. The older girl let out a noise that was an odd cross between a wail and a moan, and the younger was able to deduce rather easily that this part of her partner's body was especially sensitive and pleasurable. So she took the nip between her teeth, using her hand to toy with the opposite breast and cycling evenly between nibbling on the little protrusion and sucking lightly on it instead.

It didn't take long for Lapis to climax after she started working with the tiddy, back arching and a long and strangled cry leaving her lips. She ground against Peridot's leg with more force than before, and the younger girl let her, gently holding her close as she did so. When she finished, she just leaned against her, spent and panting and apparently just wanting snuggles.

Peridot just wanted snuggles as well, so she was a hundred percent for that. “I love you,” she wanted to say, but refrained due to the complicated nature of their relationship – would she look like she was coming on too strong for proclaiming the true extend of her feelings? It was because of having to hold herself back in such a way that she felt like crying, like burying her face in the older girl's shirt and bawling like a baby that had just been denied a cookie before dinner. So that was what she did, hiding her face in Lapis' shoulder and letting the tears that had been threatening to spill come out.

The older freshman's concern could be felt rather than seen, because she just held her close and rocked her soothingly, murmuring little reassuring things and letting her cry it out. Peridot was grateful for that – grateful for _her._ She didn't know what she had done to deserve someone so understanding and close to her, but she supposed that whatever god existed must not hate her like she'd assumed so many times. After all, if it did, why would it have let her have someone so amazing as Lapis Lazuli in her life? … To hurt her, maybe, because the dull ache in her chest was some of the worst pain she'd felt.

“Peri? What's wrong? I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong,” the older girl was speaking softly in a voice that was on the border of worried and panicked. “Just breathe, okay? It's okay. You're safe. I'm sorry if I did something wrong or something that hurt you. Just tell me what's wrong and I'll do my best to help. Here – follow along with my breathing, okay?”

She did exactly that, keeping her eyes trained on Lapis as the other freshman guided her through even and calming breaths. It calmed her down enough to make her stop crying, at least, but it didn't do anything to diminish the guilt that had piled up in her chest. Peridot sniffled pathetically, feeling a bit embarrassed about her outburst, but Lapis sat calmly and waited for her to explain herself.

“I love you,” she finally confessed between light hiccups that her sobs had left her with. “And I'm tired of pretending _not_ to. I wanna be more than just friends with benefits, I wanna be girlfriends and I wanna feel assured that we'll be together for a long time and I wanna get over my fear of my parents – I – I want to just have a _normal_ relationship. Is... is that okay? Can we be girlfriends? Do you want to be my girlfriend?,” Green eyes gave Lapis a look that probably laid on the border between pathetic and pleading, and the look on the older girl's face seemed to be a cross between shock and... glee? Or was it confusion? Either way, it wasn't a look of _disdain,_ at least.

“... I love you too. And yes, I want to be your girlfriend,” Lapis responded slowly, as if weighing her words before she spoke them – still, Peridot had known her long enough to know when she was lying, and at the moment she was not. “If... you want, I'll help you come out to your parents. You can introduce me as your girlfriend. And I'll be sitting by you and holding your hand for emotional support. You're not... you're not _alone,_ I promise. I've... kind of been beating down romantic feelings for you the last six months, but I... thought that sex was the best that I could get, so it's what I settled for. Not that... it hasn't been good, I just...”

Peridot had heard enough, so she went with the most classic method available of shutting her up and connected their lips in a kiss that was more meaningful than the ones they had shared before. Lapis sighed through her nose and wrapped her arms around her, moving her lips along – much to the younger freshman's delight. Now that the emotional baggage was out of the way, though, she was _exhausted,_ and it probably would have been good for both of them to get sleep, so she pulled away. “We can talk to them in the morning, but right now, I really just want to get some shuteye.”

“Same...”

So they laid down, resuming the comfortable and warm spooning position that they had been in before they started getting frisky, and Peridot allowed herself to drift into darkness at last.

 


	6. Day Six - Thursday, Facing Her Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot finally comes out to her mother, and it doesn't go quite as well as hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT HAPPY WITH THIS CHAPTER JUST TAKE IT (No sexual content this time)

“How did you get into a fight during  _ algebra class?” _

Peridot’s voice made it clear how appalled she was as she gently held a cold washcloth to the cut on Lapis’ lip. She hissed slightly and recoiled from the sting, but gave her girlfriend a sheepish smile - admittedly, getting into a fistfight during class, getting kicked out of the lecture hall for the rest of the class period, and getting her face bruised and cut might not have been the best decision on the day that she was supposed to meet and make a good impression on the younger girl’s parents. But there was no way she could turn back time, and it could be a good thing. Maybe. If she pushed it.

“I needed help, and the asshole behind me said something about me being too stupid to go into oceanography if I couldn’t do such a  _ simple _ problem and had to ask the teacher for help, so I decked him,” the older girl replied, as though the solution had been a very clear one. She wasn’t usually one for violence over just mental torment, but she had been in a bad mood at the time, and taking out her aggression on a sexist douche was really the only option she had been willing to carry out.

“We are  _ not _ Skyping my parents with you looking like you got into a bar fight,” Peridot grumbled, gently dabbing at the cut until she was satisfied and then moving the cloth to treat Lapis’ eye, which had been swollen shut and blackened by one of the few hits that had actually hit her. “They’ll think you’re some sort of gangster ruffian. Christ’s sake, Lap, it’s  _ Thursday afternoon. _ Nobody goes out getting into fights until  _ at least _ Friday night, and even then it would be pushing it a little.”

“I  _ don’t _ look like I got into a bar fight! I would be a lot more beat up if I did, because I wouldn’t have been able to dodge hits as well if I was wasted,” the older girl protested, but her roommate didn’t look all that convinced. “Besides, we can just say that some guy tried to grab you so I fought him and beat his face in. Bruises make me look  _ tough. _ They’ll be comforted by my willingness to risk life and limb to protect you,” Lapis gave her girlfriend a grin, and received an unamused glare in response.

“I’m not going to  _ lie _ to them, but fine… at least try not to be so…  _ crass _ about it when you’re trying to explain why the fuck your face is all bruised and your lip is almost split, okay?,” Peridot responded tiredly, putting the washcloth to the side in order to give her a kiss on the forehead. Lapis was both relieved and smug that the younger girl hadn’t gotten mad at her - she could have a bit of a temper when she was stressed, and the taller freshman knew that, and it was an accomplishment to an almost ridiculous extent that she could sidestep a temper tantrum just by being herself. “Act demure and ashamed. Like you feel bad that your ladylike exterior hath been blemished so thoroughly.”

Lapis made a sound that bordered on disgusted, recoiling away from Peridot and putting a hand on her chest in mock offense. “Am I seriously going to have to pretend to be  _ ladylike? _ Peri, you of all people should know that is the exact  _ opposite _ of being myself,” she responded in an overly dramatic tone, like she was appalled and horrified - but she did drop it quite quickly. She  _ was _ a pretty quiet person and could be fairly non-confrontational, but she really didn’t think that fibbing was wise. “But seriously, I don’t know if it’s a good idea to lie to them about what I’m like. It’d be super easy for me to slip up sometime and give away the whole cover and then you’ll be in huge trouble for getting me to lie.”

“I don’t know if they’ll come even  _ close _ to accepting you otherwise,” the younger girl sighed sadly and leaned on her heavily - Lapis allowed it, gently wrapping her arms around her. “Try to think of it as… not lying about who you are, but, I dunno, putting on a play where you just have to be a more toned down version of yourself. You like acting, right?”

“ _ Peri, _ ” Lapis pronounced the nickname slowly, making her disapproval clear. “I’m serious. I’ve seen people try to pretend to be someone they’re not and have it come back to smack them in the face. Not to mention ‘liar revealed’ is only the most common trope to ever hit animated movies. Have you  _ never _ seen a Dreamworks movie?,” She carefully put her hands on Peridot’s shoulders and pushed her away to arms’ length so she could make eye contact as she spoke. “And I  _ do _ like acting, but not when I have to do it to maintain some part of my personal life. So… nah, not right now.”

The younger girl gave her a pleading look, and though she tried to avoid getting persuaded, she eventually sighed and gave in. “Fine. But I’m only keeping it up until the bruises heal. Once my  _ beautiful _ face has recovered, they’re going to have to deal with the real me. Bad temper, complete lack of being ladylike, horrible mental health, the  _ whoooooole _ package,” She poked the younger girl’s stomach as if to prove her point, and Peridot grumbled and batted her hand away.

“Alright, fine. I told my mother I would call her at six - my dad is the more relaxed and accepting one, but he’s at work, so we have to deal with the horror that is Yellow Diamond,” She shuddered slightly. “She’s not much of one for objecting to relationships openly, but she’s friends with this one chick - Blue Diamanta, or something like that - who picketed the first gay wedding in Delmarva with a whole group of angry protesters. So if you wanna go with, I dunno, judgement by association, she’s pretty much one of the worse kinds of homophobes that are around.”

Lapis bit her lip and wrung her hands in her lap - yeah, she knew the story of the picketed wedding, and for very good reason, too. “Uh-huh. Blue Diamanta is my mother. I was three when that protest happened, and she carried me along with her to show me what would happen if I turned out to be gay. All that really accomplished was planting the thought in my head that I might like girls,” she chuckled nervously, running a hand through her hair. “So… maybe telling her that I’m Blue’s daughter will make her a little bit more accepting? Or maybe it will just achieve her thinking that I’ve tainted you. ‘Cause when I came out to my parents, they thought the girl I had been dating at a time tainted me and bewitched me into thinking I’m gay,” Either way, though, it was always a bit funny and bittersweet to see horrifically homophobic people winding up with lesbian daughters. That dated each other. Lapis wanted to laugh at it, but not in a very happy way - she’d have to have a serious talk with the next ‘ally’ she heard say that they hoped homophobic people had gay children.

“‘Hey, Mom, this is Lapis Lazuli. Blue Diamanta’s daughter. My girlfriend. I’m gay. Sorry about the serious irony,’” Peridot spoke in a voice that was almost comically serious, as if she was rehearsing what she was going to say to her parent, though it was clear she was joking and most definitely not going to say anything worded quite like that. “It’s five fifty five, so if there’s anything you wanna do with your appearance before six, I would suggest doing it now. She doesn’t like it when people are late or behind schedule. I’ve seen her fire a guy for clocking in ten seconds late.”

“Jesus,” Lapis responded with a shudder. “I guess it’s a good thing I keep scrunchies in my pocket wherever I go, then, because I don’t know if I want her to see the blue in my hair if I’m supposed to be looking  _ proper _ or whatever,” She pulled said hair item out of her pocket as she spoke and tied her hair back easily, effectively hiding the blue tips. “‘Kay, I’m ready.”

* * *

 

“I’m glad to see that you’ve found a nice gal pal, Peridot, and I’m ecstatic that she’s the daughter of one of my friends, but you really ought to use a better term than  _ girlfriend _ when you refer to her. People will think you’re gay, and I wouldn’t even want that to be a  _ rumor _ being passed around. Especially considering she appears to be… one for fighting, judging by the bruises on her face,” the blonde woman whose pixelated image appeared on Peridot’s computer screen spoke in a tone devoid of any emotion. They had been in the video call for all of five minutes, and Lapis already had the overwhelming urge to punch Yellow Diamond in the face - partially because she spoke in such a business like and dismissive tone to her only daughter, partially because she was being so thoroughly heteronormative, partially because she had just  _ insulted _ her as if she wasn’t even there, and mostly because she had used the term  _ gal pals. _

Peridot had been about to respond - the poor thing was even paler than she usually was, shaking like a leaf and holding onto Lapis’ hand with a grip that threatened to crush all twenty seven bones. The older girl wanted nothing more than to kiss the anxiety away, but she knew that it didn’t work like that, and she also knew that she couldn’t do so with the other’s mother right before them. Her aggravation grew massively when the blonde woman on the screen decided not to let her daughter speak, choosing instead to spew more fuckery out of her mouth.

“And that doesn’t explain why you hung up so quickly on Monday. We were having a pleasant conversation, and your father and I both think that it was very rude of you to behave in such a way. We were hoping that college would help you be less childish, but I suppose it hasn’t - it must be that LGBT building you were talking about stunting your growth. I’ll be happy to buy a plane ticket for you to come home and take care of all of the funds and transitions you’ll need to change to that school I was telling you about before the semester is over -,”

Lapis had been about to interrupt, but the smaller freshman at her side interjected with a quick and loud “no” before she had the chance to. A bit startled, she turned to Peridot to watch and see what she was about to do - nervousness seemed to have been replaced by horror and anger, judging by the look on her face. “Mother, I call her my girlfriend because she  _ is _ my girlfriend! We’re dating! And I hung up so suddenly on Monday because I was in a panic about the things you were saying about gay people! I  _ am _ gay! I’ve known since I was twelve! And I probably should have told you sooner, but I was scared that you would react badly because you’re always talking about how homosexuality is a sin and you always complain about it when gay people come on the television!,” She gripped Lapis’ hand even tighter, and she was a bit surprised that had even been possible. “I’ve been in the closet for five years because you’re such a homophobic  _ clod! _ I’ve been  _ miserable _ because of you!”

Silence followed on the other end for several seconds, and Lapis didn’t need to be a psychology genius to know that it was an angry one - Yellow Diamond’s face was set into a scowl, and she looked to be moments away from losing her temper and blowing up. Still, when she spoke, her voice had the same eerie calmness of a mother reprimanding her unruly child, and the older freshman could tell that all nerves had left Peridot by then based on the way she tensed against her. “Peridot -”

“Bye!,” the blonde squeaked fearfully and quickly hit the hang up button on the video call, slamming her laptop screen shut shortly after it with enough force to make Lapis worry that it had been cracked. She barely had time to react at all before the younger girl has climbed into her lap and hide her face in her shirt, gripping the fabric covering her back tightly and shaking violently. The older of the two gently wrapped her thin arms around her girlfriend, anger growing by the second - how badly had Peridot been hurt in the past for just that simple tone of voice to shoot her directly into panic mode?

Lapis was going to kick Yellow Diamond’s ass one day. She knew that it probably wouldn’t happen, but it made her feel a little better about how little control she had over the current situation to imagine it. “It’s okay, Peri,” she comforted softly, gently resting her chin on the top of her girlfriend’s head. “You did it. It’s over, you got it over with, and you did good. I’m right here. I’m here with you, and everything is fine, I promise. It’s over. It’s all over now. You’re out of the closet. And I’m proud.”

It took a little while for Peridot to stop shaking and calm down enough to pull back and look her in the eyes, and when she did… the look in her green orbs was tired enough to make Lapis excessively sad. She sighed and planted a soft kiss on the younger girl’s cheek. “... I can’t believe I just did that,” was what the blonde finally said when she worked up the energy to speak, letting her head thud back against Lapis’ chest with a soft thud. “I just came out and called my mother a clod. To her face.”

“And aren’t you proud of yourself?,” Lapis tried, using one hand to gently comb through choppy blonde locks and the other to keep a hold on her. “I mean, it’s gotta feel good. I know that when I came out, even though I’d been promised I’d be disowned, I really felt good. Like I could breathe again. Might not be the same for you, but, y’know, it’s gotta feel at least a  _ little _ good,” It  _ had  _ to. Peridot deserved that much after the courage she had just forced herself to wrench up.

“Maybe a little,” the younger girl admitted, though she only shrugged to back her statement. “Right now, though, I’m mostly… tired. And in shock. I think I need a nap. And I don’t feel like doing any of my homework, even if I’ll probably forget about it later and get a dropped grade.”

“I don’t blame you,” was all Lapis said in return. “I think you could use a nap. I’ll remind you to do your homework when you wake up, I promise.”

“You’re a life-saver…”

“Only for you. And only because you’re cute and I like you.”


	7. Day Seven - Friday Night, The Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO I PULLED IT OFF HOLY SHIT. I might do something like this again someday in the future? Maybe over the summer because god knows I can't do it again in the middle of the school year.
> 
> Also I suggest this app because it got me to write 2000 words in 20 minutes by keeping me from getting distracted: https://writersblock.io/

Peridot flopped onto Lapis with a groan, resting her chin on the older freshman's chest and relaxing into a laying position. The older girl blinked open her eyes to glance her over, evidently searching for any way in which the blonde might have needed help - and upon finding that Peridot was just being a drama queen, simply flopped her head back onto the couch. The blonde wasn't very pleased with this lack of attention, and decided to communicate this by groaning. Her girlfriend was stubborn about it for a little while - understandably, considering it was a Friday evening and the exhausting work and school week was finally over, but Peridot knew what she wanted and she would frustrate the living hell out of Lapis if she really needed to.

She didn't need to do that very long, apparently, because the older girl eventually did give in and shift onto her elbows. "Honestly, Peridot, it's been a long week," she spoke slowly, as if it was something difficult for the blonde to understand or she was a tired mother trying to explain something to her rowdy and stupid daughter. "Unless it's really, really important, I don't want to be bothered."

"It _is_ important!," the younger of the two protested, giving her girlfriend a pout. "And like you said, it's been a long week, so I think we both need it anyway," she sat up so that she was sitting in Lapis' lap and tugged the older girl with her, resting her hands on her shoulders. "Do you wanna have sex? I mean, we might have to move to the bed, because doing the do on the couch isn't exactly ideal, but I would really appreciate it if you wanted to."

Lapis looked her over for a moment, then sighed heavily as if the younger girl was a spoiled brat that needed to learn where the line was sometime - but Peridot knew her well enough to be aware that she was actually pretty eager. She wouldn't be going along with things if she wasn't; she'd be rejecting her quite loudly and clearly. "Alright, _fine_ ," she finally replied, then slid off the couch, lifting Peridot off her feet and carrying her bridal style with surprising strength to her bedroom - of course, that room had become the default for both of them recently. Mostly because the bed was a bit bigger than the one in Peridot's room.

The blonde cooperated with a smug look on her face as she was laid down on the bed, Lapis kneeling over her and leaning forward in order to press their lips together in a kiss. Peridot returned the contact eagerly and almost hungrily, tilting her head a bit to make it easier for both of them. She jolted a bit when she felt a warm tongue prodding against her lips, but allowed entrance to her mouth with a sigh, shivering when she felt Lapis' tongue explore the new space.

The kiss was broken out of, and the younger girl couldn't help but whine slightly, not entirely satisfied with how long it had lasted - but she couldn't complain long, because soon she felt thin but perfect lips against her jawline and exploring down her neck, occasionally nipping at the soft skin there. She wrapped her arms around the taller girl's skinny middle, moaning softly when an especially strong bite was supplied to the base of her neck. Lapis lightly suckled at the flesh she had just bitten into - fuck, that would definitely leave a mark. "That'll show!," Peridot complained, squirming slightly in the older girl's hold - when had she wrapped her arms around her waist?

"That's the idea," Lapis replied, and the blonde's face turned bright pink. "If I didn't want it to show, then I wouldn't have done it, would I have?"

"I don't know your motives!"

She would have complained, and she knew that Lapis would apologize if she did, but the truth was simply that she... really didn't mind. It was a little embarrassing, sure, and would make it clear what they had been doing, but she was slowly letting go of any shame she might have had before, and if anything it was... nice, to have a lover that was willing to take a risk in claiming her in such a way. Not that either of them would ever refer to it as _claiming_ \- that implied that Peridot was an object to be owned - but they both knew that there was a little bit of possessiveness involved when it came to giving hickeys. Letting people know that either of them was spoken for.

Peridot would be giving Lapis more than a few as time went on, anyway. She'd make sure to get back at her, even if the older girl seemed intent on pleasuring her before getting any.

Lapis began unbuttoning her shirt as she kissed and licked and bit, and Peridot wriggled a little in order to aid in the removal of the article of clothing. The flannel was cast to the side without a care, and her girlfriend took full advantage of newly exposed flesh to continue getting her worked up. And, god, was she ever getting worked up as this continued.

Bites travelled further down as Lapis laid her down and began travelling down her body, and Peridot found herself gasping and sighing slightly every time she felt a tiny jolt of delightful pain anywhere on her flesh... especially when they reached her chest. She didn't enjoy getting her nipples stimulated quite as much as Lapis did, but she did get some sort of pleasure out of it, so she allowed it to happen as the older girl peppered kisses across her chest and lightly pinched at the nubs. The younger freshman arched slightly into the contact with a small moan, and that seemed to satisfy Lapis enough, because the downward journey was continued.

Skilled and nimble fingers hooked around the belt loops of her jeans and tugged down, though Lapis had to pull up in order to study the situation when they didn't tug right away - of course, of course her jeans were too tight to be removed that easily. Peridot internally scolded herself for wearing them and wriggled a little in order to try and help get them off.

"Jesus, Peridot, these are insane," Lapis commented with a slight hint of distaste to her voice, unbuckling the button at the front of the pants and rolling them down like that. "Why do you even own jeans this tight? It doesn't seem like your sort of thing."

"Just shut up and get them off!," Peridot hissed in response. "I've been horny pretty much all day and I don't feel like getting teased for my jeans when I'm about to finally relieve some pressure."

Lapis snorted, but cooperated and was silent while she slowly, slowly peeled off the jeans. When they were off, she made up for being a bit of an asshole by kissing Peridot's inner thighs - yeah, that fixed things quite a bit, if it did cause a painful throb of want in her already wet nether regions. Christ, was she ever turned on.

Peridot had been expecting the older freshman to take off her panties, but instead she felt soft lips press against her - with the cloth still separating them. She gasped softly. "L-Lapis - I'm still wearing my underwear -," she pointed out, as if her girlfriend hadn't noticed. But she had. Of course she had – it would be pretty goddamn difficult not to realize that she was being blocked by fabric.

"I know," Lapis pulled away slightly to respond before going back to what she had been doing, more light kisses being supplied to the area. Peridot moaned despite herself, hands twitching slightly at her sides. It was... almost torturous - this was the worst kind of teasing, to finally be receiving the contact she wanted but with a goddamn barrier in the way.

It was an immeasurable relief when the older girl finally tugged the underwear down her legs until they rested at her knees, a kiss being supplied to her finally bared slit. "You're wet," Lapis spoke as she pulled upwards to begin trailing kisses back up her body, and Peridot let out a groan of frustration – why did she feel the need to be so _difficult?_

"Y-yeah, maybe it's because you're torturing me like this," the younger girl replied in a slight hiss, hips bucking upwards slightly at the empty air on their own accord, searching for some kind of friction. She was desperate, and she knew it. Desperate for relief and for pleasure and for _Lapis_.

So she was immeasurably pleased when the older girl pressed a single finger past her entrance and into her slick heat, a cross between a whine and a moan leaving her as her back arched. Finally, fucking finally. A quick pace was adopted almost immediately, and Peridot groaned, relaxing as much as one could considering the current situation and laying back to rest her head against the pillow.

Lapis could fit a second finger inside of her fairly quickly, and the younger girl very nearly screamed, one leg twitching slightly as her hips bucked forward. The older freshman slowed with her movements then, making them much deeper and less rough than before - Peridot appreciated that, which was probably visible from the way her eyes rolled back in her head and her back arched.

Her girlfriend lightly kissed her abdomen as she worked her cunt, and she felt as though she might cry - everything just felt so good, so she made sure to express that with several incomprehensible babbles and whines. More bites were applied to her skin, which she didn't mind in the slightest - if anything, she enjoyed it immensely, just as much as she liked getting finger fucked.

A thumb was pressed against her clit, and she came effortlessly, thighs clenching and her vision going a bit staticky as her back arched and a long cross between a scream and a moan made its way out of her throat. Lapis' thrusts slowed, milking her through it and letting her get her fill until the high finally finished and she slumped against the mattress.

She gave herself a moment to calm down, breathing heavily and her skin covered in a fine sheen of sweat, before looking to Lapis - the older girl was watching her patiently, almost hungrily, and trying not to fidget. Her legs were crossed, but Peridot could see some wetness on her thighs under her skirt, so she sat up and tilted her head. "How come I'm naked and you're still dressed?," she asked.

"Because you were impatient," was the simple reply, but Lapis did pull her dress over her head and her panties off her legs, spreading her legs obediently - albeit extremely lewdly. Peridot's face turned bright red at the sight; Jesus, she really was soaking wet and needy... and who was Peridot to deny her the favor being returned?

The younger girl shifted over to her, laying gentle kisses on her lower abdomen. Lapis would probably get frustrated with a long amount of foreplay, judging by how aroused she already was just from getting Peridot off, so the blonde thought it best to just get to the point. She immediately slipped two fingers into the waiting heat, and the result was... gorgeous, to put it lightly. The older girl let out a long and guttural moan, clutching at the sheets on either side of her.

Peridot picked up a fairly fast pace, enjoying the little squeaks and moans that she was drawing out of Lapis. She scissored her fingers in order to open the entrance a little further, and when she thought that the older freshman was open enough, she pulled a fairly daring move - she squeezed two fingers inside instead of just one. She was concerned momentarily by the tight fit that she was presented with, but the lewd and louder moans and groans that were escaping her girlfriend told her to keep going. Well, if the repeated pleas of “Don't stop, don't stop” didn't do that efficiently enough.

The thrusts of her fingers were slow, mostly out of concern that she might seriously hurt the older girl if she continued fucking her mercilessly. Lapis was seriously soaked, as was made clear to Peridot by the fluids that were dripping out of her pussy as she continued her pace. It was... describable as _beautiful,_ in a very odd and very dirty and _insanely_ sinful way.

“Isn't this nice?,” she asked before she could stop herself – she had been teased enough that she wanted to frustrate the living hell out of her girlfriend, even briefly.

A bleary and blinking look was supplied to her, the older girl clearly having a bit of trouble understanding anything through the thick haze of lust and pleasure that she had been worked into. “Isn' wuh nice?,” she asked, having a bit of trouble forming words. It was absolutely adorable, in Peridot's humble opinion, though she didn't comment on it.

“Just gals being pals. We have such a wholesome friendship, don't you think?,” she asked, picking up her pace a little. Mostly to avoid getting punched.

“I--- hhhate you--,” Lapis replied shakily, not even able to work up enough to give her a glare. Peridot was, maybe, a bit disappointed, but she could tell from the way the words had been pronounced that the older girl was getting close to an orgasm. She let out a slight whimper, and that was the younger freshman's sign to stop being an asshole and give her what she wanted, so she leaned down to gently wrap her lips around Lapis' clit and suck slightly at the bundle of nerves.

Lapis orgasmed with a shuddering shriek, her back arching and fists gripping at the sheets to her sides with a very tight hold, and she had startled babbling things that couldn't be understood aside from the occasional butchering of her name. Peridot withdrew and carefully stroked all along her body to help her through it – she felt oddly accomplished but also a little jealous that she had managed to get such an intense climax out of the older girl. More intense than hers had been, which was hardly fair... but that was fine. They had all the time in the world, now that they were more than just friends that could get a quick fuck out of each other on occasion. They were together. _Dating._

When Lapis came down from her high, she looked absolutely spent, and that was confirmed when she mumbled that she was probably done for the night. Peridot could respect that without much of a problem, grabbing onto the blanket that had been kicked to the edge of the mattress that morning – honestly, why didn't Lapis ever make her bed – and pulling it over the both of them as she laid down. The shorter girl wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's middle, holding her close.

“I love you,” Lapis murmured softly, turning over and returning the embrace. Peridot nuzzled into her chest, heaving out a content sigh.

“Oh, so you _don't_ hate me? I got a little worried there,” she responded, her tone a little teasing.

“Nah, I just hate that term, and you... know it...,” she yawned deeply as she finished her sentence, and Peridot didn't need to look up at her face to know that she was falling asleep, but she did anyway, looking up at those dark blue eyes, half lidded by fatigue, and that young face with a sleepy smile covering her features. Her heart lurched in her chest slightly.

“I know. I love you too,” she replied honestly, and Lapis must have taken that as her sign that it was okay to drift off, because within seconds her face had gone slack and she was snoring lightly. Peridot closed her eyes to follow suit, curling up a little closer against the older girl.

Things were fine. They could do anything they needed to do, she knew as she drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

They would face anything.

And they would face it together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be excellent if it's not too much of a hassle.


End file.
